The Giant War: From Tartarus to Mt Olympus Greece
by A Nonamed foe
Summary: The Seven have finally closed the Doors of Death, and are heading to Mt. Olympus to battle Gaea. In the aftermath of her time in Tartarus, Annabeth struggles to deal with the side-effects associated with her trip to the Pit. The rest of the Seven struggle to handle the loss of Percy Jackson. Meanwhile, Percy has been captured by Gaea, and is tortured mercilessly. First Fanfic!


**Hey, so this is my first fanfic... So please be kind. This story is almost a prequel of sorts to a story idea I've been kicking around for, like, 1 1/2 years. Also there is going to be fairly long AN at the bottom, I'd appreciate it if you would actually read it. Read & Review!**

**ANonamedFoe**

**DISCLAIMER!: All rights and stuff go to Rick Riordan, for whom without we would not be reading these fanfics.  
**Preface**  
**

ANNABETH

Nighttime.

It was Annabeth's least favorite time of day. It was a time where absolute darkness was unavoidable. And it was the darkness that terrified her. It reminded Annabeth of the terrifying and absolutely horrific nightmare that had become her reality. A reality in which she lived alone. Her only companions were he loneliness and her regret. Annabeth no longer was capable of falling asleep. Her dreams were never pleasant, and in an attempt to block them she became an insomniatic. She wandered around the Argo at night, haunting the corridors and decks. Her friends had tried to help her, but nothing they tried seemed to work. The only person who would have been able to make her feel better was gone. Percy had given his life in order to close the Doors of Death. His sacrifice had fulfilled the last two lines of the Great Prophecy: An oath to keep with a final breath; And foe bear arms to the doors of death. It was these lines that had haunted Annabeth ever since she left Tartarus.

Annabeth hadn't spoken yet about her and Percy's time in Tartarus. She didn't want to relive the nightmare. She didn't want to tell them how Percy endured all the tortures Tartarus had to offer: pit scorpions, terrifying monsters, and Titans. How could she tell them that her stupid, too-loyal-for-his-own-good, caring Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend had, not only taken the bout of beatings and tortures issued to him, but most of her own too?

Since Tartarus Annabeth had become someone else, someone who was nothing like the Annabeth she had been before. Piper and Hazel had had to force feed Annabeth her meals because she wouldn't do so herself. They tried their best to help her, but they knew they were fighting a losing battle. Annabeth was beyond heartbroken. All her life the people she would become close to, the people she loved, had ended up disappearing or dying. Percy had been her constant. The one person she knew, or she thought she knew, she could count on being there. Surviving impossible situation after impossible situation, on death-defying act after another. When Percy died, all her hopes for the future had died too. At 16 Annabeth had found out that her Prince Charming happened to be her best friend. At 16 Annabeth had found the One. The one with whom she could've built a future with. When Jason, Nico, Frank, and Leo had finished closing the Doors of Death, Annabeth had felt herself die inside. Annabeth now had no intention of making it through this war alive. She would do her best in the upcoming fight, but she wouldn't live to see the end.  
**AN: So that was kind of heavy and short. I have the framework of the plot and all the important details hammered out. I'm looking for suggestions on who the demigods should meet on their way to Mt. Olympus in Greece where they'll have showdown with Gaea and her Giants. (Guess I should've warned you: SPOILER ALERT! Although in my defense we all know that the final showdown between the Seven and Gaea is going to happen on Mt. Olympus in Greece where Gaea will attempt to dig up and burn the gods' "roots".) Constructive criticism is allowed, but the preferred method is advice or opinions on how to make my writing better. I'm warning you ahead of time that I'm terrible at writing dialogue. I'm more of a self-reflecting writer, meaning I make my characters reflect on things. Not saying I like that style, but it is what it is. This storyline/fanfic is kind of just setting up what I'm really doing. It will most likely also be the most depressing for those of you who actually read all of this very long AN are very nice and kind people. You will all be successful in life. **

**Thanks, **

**ANonamedFoe (author of very long author's notes and an avid fanfiction reader, now writer.)**


End file.
